


Поход к знанию. Метод Стэнли Пайнса

by LMMello



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная, в которой изобретение Форда сломал не Стэн. После случившегося прошло несколько лет, и Стэнли приехал в Гравити Фолз к брату, который живет вместе с МакГаккетом, на пару с которым проводит исследования, не посвящая в них Стэна. До определенного дня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поход к знанию. Метод Стэнли Пайнса

Стэн неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, почесал затылок, глядя на МакГаккета, изучающего какие-то данные, сидя за столом на кухне. Он сбежал сюда уже после третьей или четвертой попытки Стэна узнать о том, чем же все же занимается его брат. Тот, к слову, тоже не хотел раскрывать карты и ловко переводил тему или в очередной раз сбегал по делам. В которые не посвящал Стэна. Он находился в хижине у брата уже с неделю, но за это время никак не узнал, чем именно занимаются Форд со своим другом, который жил вместе с ними.

Стэн глубоко вдохнул.

— Можешь даже не пытаться, Пайнс, я все равно ничего тебе не скажу, — сказал МакГаккет, не дав тому и рта раскрыть.

— Да почему? — вспылил Стэн. — Я имею право знать!

— Ты всего лишь брат Стэнфорда, который свалился, как кирпич на голову, а теперь качает права. Не забывай этого, пожалуйста. Все вопросы не ко мне.

Вот так всегда. «Все вопросы не ко мне». А к кому, спрашивается? 

И снова, сцепив зубы, Стэн направился на второй этаж, где частенько можно было поймать Форда за шкирку и попытаться вытрясти из него ответы на вопросы. А если не выйдет и в этот раз, то он завалится спать дальше. Все равно еще было утро, а на улице еще с вечера моросил дождь.

Форд нашелся в кабинете, копающийся в столе в поисках чего-то нужного. Рядом стоял потрепанный рюкзак, из которого уже выглядывал ненавистный Стэну дневник — брат почти никогда с ним не расставался, все что-то записывал, не давая разглядеть и черточки.

— Тук-тук, — сказал Стэн, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Макушка, виднеющаяся над крышкой стола, качнулась и тут же нырнула вниз, скрываясь с глаз посторонних. — Форд, не валяй дурака.

Стэн прошел в комнату и ухватил рюкзак за лямку, прежде чем Форд схватился за вторую и потянул на себя. Поправив очки, он медленно потянул рюкзак на себя.

— Доброе утро, Стэн, — спокойно проговорил Форд. — Что-то случилось?

— Случилось, — кивнул Стэн и потянул рюкзак на себя. — Хочу помочь тебе с работой.

— Спасибо, но мы с Фиддлфордом справимся.

— Ладно. А ты куда собираешься? Рюкзак-то тяжелый и для тебя, и для хлюпика этого.

— Все в порядке, говорю же, справимся. 

Стэн дернул рюкзак на себя, отчего Форд, не удержавшись на ногах, полетел следом, врезавшись в брата.

— И ты-то справишься? — хмыкнул Стэн.

— Это не твоего ума дело, — проворчал Форд, выпрямляясь и пытаясь вырвать из его рук рюкзак. — Мне нужно собираться, отдай уже! Не веди себя, как ребенок.

— Что значит «как ребенок»? Форд, да ты нарываешься!

Со стороны двери послышался кашель. 

Братья прервали спор и повернули головы на звук. На пороге стоял МакГаккет.

— Стэнфорд, дождь прекратился, — сказал он.

— А меня тут нет? — возмутился Стэн, которого стойко проигнорировали.

Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, Форд изо всех сил дернул рюкзак, вырывая его из рук брата, и шагнул обратно к столу.

— Спасибо, Фиддлфорд, — кивнул он. — Как продвигается проект? 

— Отлично, когда никто не лезет.

И МакГаккет удалился, оставив дверь открытой, а Форд положил что-то в рюкзак и быстро застегнул молнию, повернулся к Стэну.

— Значит, хочешь участвовать в исследовательской работе с кучей непонятных терминов? — сурово спросил Форд, скрестив руки на груди.

— Носить рюкзак, да.

Форд тяжело вздохнул.

— Через десять минут выдвигаемся. 

 

Однако Стэн вовсе не рассчитывал, что придется тащиться в лесную чащу, да еще и с МакГаккетом, который шел впереди него, следом за Фордом, который все же вручил рюкзак брату, взяв с него слово, что рыться в нем тот не будет. Обещание оказалось не так уж и сложновыполнимым — все время приходилось отводить в сторону ветки, чтобы те не хлестали по лицу, и смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться, и периодически ловить МакГаккета, обувь которого так и скользила по грязи.

Для ранней весны погода была вполне себе обычной. Все еще холодно, но не так, как зимой, а вместо снега под ногами грязь. Много скользкой грязи, в которой увязали ботинки Стэна, отчего приходилось прилагать некоторые усилия, чтобы не остаться в ней до конца своих дней. Куртка не пропускала холода, но капюшон уже можно было не надевать.

МакГаккет резко остановился, отчего Стэн врезался в него. Тот качнул головой и глянул через плечо, недовольно поправляя очки, съехавшие на самый кончик носа.

— Чего стоим? — спросил Стэн.

— Пришли, — негромко ответил Форд. — Стэн, передай рюкзак.

Стэн скинул с плеч рюкзак и пихнул его в руки к МакГаккету. Тот передал его дальше, а потом вернул обратно.

Форд пошел вперед, но уже ступая тише, а МакГаккет посторонился, стал осматривать местность, пока Стэн пробирался к брату. Тот ушел совсем недалеко — каких-то десять шагов среди деревьев — как вдруг лес оборвался, и они оказались у входа в неглубокую пещеру. 

— Это еще что такое? — недоуменно спросил Стэн, увидев троих котят размером с взрослую кошку с большими ушами и пушистыми хвостами пятнистой расцветки. Они лежали прямо на камне, прижавшись друг к дружке, и Стэн искренне надеялся, что они просто спят. — Уличными не выглядят…

Форд шикнул на него и, опустившись перед зверьем, тихо-тихо позвал:

— Кис-кис-кис.

Ответа не последовало. 

— Мертвые, — бросил Стэн, скривившись. — Вот ужас-то какой!

И тут, опровергая его слова, голову поднял один из котят и открыл глаза. У Стэна волосы на затылке зашевелились. Слишком уж странно смотрелись белые глаза с точкой-зрачком посередине, пристальный взгляд которых был обращен на него, Стэна, который тут распинался и считал их умершими.

— Уж лучше бы дохлым был, — тихо пробормотал он. — Форд, что за чушь вы изучаете?

— Хм, интересно, — пробормотал Форд, не обратив на брата внимания.

Он открыл дневник, и Стэн наконец увидел, что в нем было написано. Много разглядеть не вышло, так как Форд слишком быстро листал страницы, но взгляд уцепился за парочку странных рисунков, какие больше походили на иллюстрации к книге из жанра фэнтези, чем на ботанские исследования.

Открыв пустую страницу, Форд положил ручку и наклонился ближе к котятам, осматривая их и что-то бормоча. Отстранившись, он принялся что-то записывать. Сколько Стэн не старался, почерк разобрать так и не удалось. Скоро подтянулся МакГаккет, который все еще оглядывался кругом.

— Мы же тут не заблудимся? — спросил он.

— Не должны, — обронил Форд, чиркая в дневнике набросок одного из котят.

— То есть ты даже не уверен, что мы найдем обратную дорогу? — удивился Стэн и обратился к МакГаккету: — И тебе этого хватает?

— Вполне. 

— И как вы тут еще сами не умерли? 

— Стэн, тише, я тут работаю, — подал голос Форд. 

— Отлично.

Ненадолго между ними повисла тишина, а потом один из котят подал голос. Сначала тихо мяукнул и сразу же после этого разразился громким рыком, какой обычно издают львы. Стэн уставился на котенка по-новому и почувствовал, как волосы у него зашевелились не только на затылке, но и на всей голове. Форд же принялся что-то увлеченно записывать. А потом зверек оскалился, выставляя напоказ острые зубы, которые уже успел разглядеть и зарисовать Форд.

— Эм, — негромко начал Стэн, — Форд, бежать надо.

— Секундочку!

Заметив кровожадный взгляд котенка, Стэн несильно потянул брата за ворот пальто. 

— Через секундочку нас уже сожрут, — прошипел он, не размыкая зубов.

МакГаккет, сделавший вместе со Стэном шаг назад, поскользнулся и оперся на его руку.

— Я бежать не смогу, — выдавил он, дрожа от страха. 

Стэн, глядя, как брат все еще пишет что-то в дневник, а МакГаккет, цепляется за его руку, пытаясь встать прямо, признал, что команда у них скверная, а положение дел и того хуже. Хорошо, что в жизни у него случалось поистине всякое, чему он мог порадоваться только в столь скверный момент, как этот. 

Недолго думая, Стэн закинул МакГаккета на плечо и потянул брата назад. Тот, к сожалению, не встал, а плюхнул на зад, продолжая записи. Стэн выругался и, заметив, как котенок готовится к прыжку, дернул Форда на себя, срываясь с места, искренне надеясь, что их не съедят.

— Мягче, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Форд, не отрывая ручки от бумаги.

— Придурок! — проворчал Стэн, ступая как можно шире и быстрее, и обратился к МакГаккету: — Надеюсь, тебя не укачает.

— Я тоже, — отозвался тот откуда-то снизу.

Позади послышалось особенно громкое рычание, и Форд, наконец-таки, захлопнул дневник и сунул ручку в карман плаща.

— Все! — воскликнул он.

Стэн тут же потянул его вверх, пока тот не поднялся на ноги и не побежал рядом, крепко сжимая в руке дневник.

— Фиддлфорд, ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Форд. 

— Надеюсь, это «плохо» не будет на моих джинсах! — сказал Стэн. — Куда нам, черт подери?

— Направо через… О! Вон наши следы! Туда!

И они припустили еще быстрее, глядя под ноги и сверяясь со следами, и бежали почти до самой хижины. Особенно тяжело пришлось Стэну, которому было не только тяжело, но и приходилось душить в себе желание прибить МакГаккета, который через вздох просил так не трясти, чтоб его не вырвало. Поэтому Стэн пару тысяч раз порадовался, что ушли они не так далеко, как могли бы. 

Уронив на ступеньки у входа МакГаккета и рюкзак, он со стоном облегчения упал рядом, прислонившись спиной к стене. Форд уселся у ступеней на землю – брюки и плащ до самого пояса были в грязи. Все трое пытались прийти в себя после экстремального забега.

— Знаешь, Стэн, — начал Форд спустя время, — пожалуй, мне нужна будет твоя помощь в исследованиях. Что скажешь?

— Иди к черту, Форд.

**Author's Note:**

> Говорю теперь на этом сайте:  
> Публикация на других ресурсах без моего ведома запрещена.


End file.
